The end of the war
by MissBerlin
Summary: This story uses my OCC Yuna as the main character. Yuna is Kanda's sister, she harbors feelings for the guy Kanda hates the most..... Allen. This story is mostly original storyline even the last battle is original.
1. Chapter 1

"W-where am I" Yuna said glancing around. Everything around her was darkness, nothing was visible, and all was silent. "Y-Yuna" a weak whisper came from somewhere near her. "Who's there" Yuna called. Lightning flashed swiftly, revealing the landscape to her briefly. In that moment she spotted Allen lying on the ground not too far in front of her. "Allen" she gasped sitting beside him. She could see blood running from Allen to the ground. "A-are you all right?" Allen questioned. Yuna nodded, tears coming to her eyes "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Yuna unhooked Allen's exorcist coat to examine the large gash producing the large amounts of blood. "This is pretty bad" Yuna grimaced. It was a miracle that he was still….. Alive. Yuna pulled off her coat and held it against the gash in hopes to stop the bleeding. Allen winced slightly, "Road's tough." Yuna nodded, "You're gonna be fine, right?" Allen shook his head "I'm not sure." Yuna stifled a sob, when he said that you had to know the wound was serious. "Just hold on," Yuna began, "I'll help you to the Order!" Allen grabbed Yuna's arm and shook his head. "Don't" was all he said. "You need help Allen,"Yuna started, "there's still a chance." Allen shook his head, "I'm sorry, Yuna." "Don't leave me" Yuna sobbed. A wave of emotions poured over her, sorrow, regret, and loneliness. Allen smiled slightly, his hand falling from Yuna's arm to the ground. Yuna's eyes went wide, she checked his pulse………. Nothing. "A-Allen" Yuna sobbed.

Yuna sat up in her bed quickly, had that been a dream, or a horrible reality. How many nightmares had she had recently? Seven, twelve; it was hard to keep up. The first one was about her brother, Kanda. She dreamt that she had killed him with her innocence Tsuki okami. The next one was about Allen. Yuna was pretty close to the gray haired exorcist, at least as Kanda had allowed. There had always been a large battle in that dream that has caused Allen a fatal wound, in which Yuna couldn't help him. She dreamt Lenalee hung, Lavi suffering from akuma bullets, Krory beheaded, Miranda torn to pieces by a beast like akuma, and her friend Eve selling her soul to the Millennium Earl. Each nightmare was so realistic, which made her freak out and run to see if each person was all right. Yuna jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. _Allen couldn't have died_ Yuna thought, but she had to make sure. Yuna ran down the corridor, she ran right into one of her friends, Eve. "Where's the fire" Eve said in surprise. "A-Allen" Yuna breathed deeply. Eve nodded stepping out of Yuna's way; Eve has been in the order for about a few years, so she's well acquainted with Yuna's frequent nightmares.

Allen yawned sitting up in his bed, his latest dream still fresh on his mind. In his dream he was torn between saving Yuna, or saving Lenalee. The choice wasn't easy, but it was one he felt he had to make soon. In reality he's torn much the same, Allen still harbors feelings for Lenalee, but has a growing affection for his raven haired female friend. His feelings confuse him to no end. What is he supposed to do about Yuna if Lenalee ended up being the one that he was supposed to be with? What would he do if Yuna was the one? Would she feel the same? Would Lenalee feel the same? Now he was confused about the whole thing. _I've got to many questions and not enough answers _Allen sighed running his hand through his hair.

Yuna knocked on Allen's door briefly, she realized that it was foolish of her to rush down here, but Allen would understand. "Come on in" Allen called. Yuna sighed in relief _He's all right._ Yuna opened the door and stepped into the room. Allen was sitting up on his bed rubbing his eyes and yawning. "You're all right" it was a statement, not a question. Allen nodded slightly, "Did you have another nightmare?" Yuna nodded sheepishly, she was suddenly embarrassed about rushing down here. "I'm sorry for waking you" Yuna said bowing slightly. Allen shook his head and smiled "You didn't wake me." Yuna smiled and turned to the door. "It's amazing" Allen muttered. Yuna turned back and stared at Allen with a confused expression. "The way you and Kanda are" Allen stated. "How so" Yuna questioned. Allen smiled, "Well how do I put it; sometimes when I'm talking to you it's like I'm talking to Kanda, sometimes when we talk I can swear that you're not even seeing or talking to me , but there are the times when you smile and I l-like to see you happy." Yuna's face flushed slightly, "How does Kanda play into all that?" "Well, he's all….. Anti social. And well, you're way more approachable than he is" Allen replied. Yuna nodded and smiled, "I see."

"Well, I'm sorry again, and all" Yuna said leaving Allen's room. She walked into the corridor closing the door behind her; she turned and saw her brother Kanda leaning against the wall opposite of her position. "K-Kanda" Yuna breathed, her face grew hot from both surprise and embarrassment. Kanda gave Yuna a questioning glance. "I-it's not w-what you think" Yuna began. Kanda rolled his eyes and stalked away. Yuna sighed her face cooling down, "Kanda all ways over reacts."

Yuna walked down the corridor, she was barely a few steps away from her room before Lenalee called out to her. Yuna sighed irritated, Lenalee was a nice person, but Yuna couldn't stand her. Jealousy was what had caused her hatred towards the girl. Yuna felt horrible about it, but Lenalee held Allen's affection and she didn't know it. When Yuna had figured out that, which was the source of her hatred she denied it. Yuna knew that she shouldn't fall for him, but it's not her fault that he tripped her. This is exactly how they met. Yuna was making the coffee runs for Lenalee, and Allen dropped a stack of papers in the corridor. Allen got on his knees to pick them all up, and that's when Yuna tripped over his foot. At first she had started to cuss him out, but her temper simmered away when she started to talk to him. The two eventually became friends, but Yuna felt more than that.

"Yuna, Komui wanted to see you in his office" Lenalee announced. Yuna sighed, "Why?" Lenalee shrugged, "You'll just have to find out when you get there." "All right" Yuna said stomping off to her room. Yuna quickly changed into her exorcist coat and headed to Komui's office.

She entered the room and spotted Eve right away. Then she noticed Allen and Kanda standing as far away from each other as possible. Yuna went and sat by Eve as Komui started talking. "Your mission is in Miranda's home town," Komui began, "there's been an innocence acting up there." Eve yawned slightly, Allen absently nodded, Kanda just had his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the ground, and even Yuna wasn't paying him any mind. "The innocence has been creating massive blizzards throughout the town" Komui concluded. Yuna nodded, "So we just go in and get the innocence." Komui nodded and Eve laughed slightly. "Then why send all four of us" Allen questioned. Komui smirked, "Just a precaution." Yuna gulped, "That's never a good thing when he says that."

The four boarded the train with very few words. Yuna sat alone with Eve; they only sat that way when they wanted to chat privately. "Kanda saw me exit Allen's room last night" Yuna started. "That's not good, Allen and Kanda don't see eye-to-eye" Eve stated. Yuna shook her head, "That's an understatement." Eve laughed slightly, but she didn't disagree.

Allen sighed slightly; he took a swift glance at Kanda, who was sitting right beside him. _Please hurry up, I'm starting to get nervous_ Allen sighed. Kanda sat and impatiently tapped his foot. That just added to Allen's problems, now he was irritated as well. "Would you stop" Allen shouted out of his mind. Kanda glared at him, "What are you going to do about it, short-stack." Allen stepped back slightly, "Ummm."

Eve heard by chance what Kanda had said, "Yeah what are you gonna do about it!" Yuna sighed, "Kanda…" "Eve, let's not antagonize him" Yuna said. Eve frowned, "Why not?" Yuna rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "It's so much fun" Eve smiled. Yuna groaned, "Ugh! Now you sound like Lavi!" Eve grimaced slightly, "Eww!" Yuna laughed and nodded in agreement.

This issue has a story behind it to; Lavi tried hitting on Yuna and Eve at the same time as soon as he saw them. Yuna had thought she might have fallen for him until he grabbed her butt, and right in front of Allen, Kanda, and Eve. That was the end of his dream, and would've been the end of his life; if Kanda had caught him. Yuna steered clear of him every time she was alone ever since.

"We're finished talking if you want to move up here" Yuna said. Allen came to the seat and sat down by Yuna, she smiled at him. Allen blinked, "What?" Yuna shook her head, "Nothing~" Kanda glared at Allen as he stood in the walk way outside of the seat area. Eve stared at him, "Would you like to sit down?" Kanda mumbled something under his breath and returned to his other seat. Yuna frowned slightly, "I think he's mad at me." Allen stared at Yuna, "What happened?" Eve chuckled, "Tell you la-"Yuna shook her head, "Kanda saw me leaving you room last night and over reacted." Allen's face was slightly pink, "That's not good, there's no telling what he thought happened…." Eve smirked, "Oh~ are you saying something happened?" Yuna's face grew bright red, as did Allen's. "N-no! I already told you what had happened" Yuna shouted. Eve chuckled, "You could've been lying~" Nothing happened" Allen shouted. Eve laughed, "You two are so funny, and I know nothing happened!" Yuna frowned and muttered, "Not funny Eve……"

"Eve come here" Kanda called. Yuna looked over and Eve gulped, "Oh dear…" She got up and made her way over to Kanda. Kanda kept glaring at Allen as he asked Eve if she knew if Yuna had any "feelings" for Allen. Eve shook her head, "I don't think she does, I mean I tease her and all, but she's never told me anything like that." Kanda looked at his sister then to Eve. "Let me know if she does." Eve hesitated a minute before nodding. "Don't tell her I told you to do that, or else" Kanda warned. Eve laughed nervously, there was a small chance that he would do anything about, but it was scary to think of what he could do. Yuna glanced over at the two and smiled even though she knew what bull Kanda was pulling.

"Worried" Allen asked as Yuna stared out the window. "That's an understatement" Yuna sighed. Allen smiled, "He's just concerned for you." Yuna laughed slightly, "I know, but he's overprotective." Allen touched Yuna's hand, "It'll be fine, and he'll learn that he will have to let you go." Yuna's face flushed slightly, it was a good thing she was staring out the window. Allen moved his hand from Yuna's, but Allen's hand was still touching her's. _Slow down heart, slow down_ Yuna blushed. She looked over at Allen hopping he couldn't hear it. _I feel like my heart's gonna bust_ Yuna looked away from Allen. Allen glanced over at Yuna, but he looked away. _Our hands are touching, I really should move my hand_, Allen thought his face turning red, _but I can't will myself to move it._ Eve walked up the hallway and back to her seat. Eve looked at Yuna and Allen before sitting down, "You two didn't do anything while I was gone~ did you?" Yuna glared at Eve, "Nothing happened!" Eve laughed, "Then why is both of your faces red!" Yuna gasped slightly, "Eve!" Allen looked at his lap, "You should know better." "I was just kidding" Eve laughed. Yuna's face returned to normal as she gave Eve a Kanda glare. "Wow, you two really are twins," Eve began, "I can swear that Kanda's glaring at me right now." Yuna stared out the window frowning, _Thanks a lot Eve._

"So I take it that Kanda won't be joining us" Yuna asked. Eve shook her head, "Nah, he said he would stay back there." "What did you talk about" Yuna asked. "Nothing really" Eve sighed. Yuna frowned, "I see." Yuna looked over at Allen who was asleep, Timcanpy sat on his shoulder. Yuna giggled, "So cute." Eve stared at Yuna, "Which one, Allen or Tim?" Yuna blushed, "Don't tell Kanda or anything, but it's more Allen over Tim." Eve smirked "So something did happen!" Yuna sighed largely, "I only told you that with hopes you won't tell Kanda." "You've got nothing to worry about, my lips are sealed" Eve laughed.

"Do you think Kanda's cute, Eve" Yuna asked. Eve blushed, but said nothing. "It seems so, I'm guessing" Yuna smiled. "Fine he is, don't say anything though" Eve warned. Yuna grinned widely, "Do you like him?" Eve blushed, "Duh!" Yuna nodded, "Then ask him out." "Ask Allen out first" Eve challenged. Yuna smiled, "So if Allen and I go out somewhere you'll ask Kanda out?" Eve nodded slightly. "Okay easy enough!" So it was settled, but it wouldn't be taken care of till later.

The train finally pulled into the station, and the exorcists got off the train. "Finally!" Eve yawned loudly. Allen stretched, "Man I am so stiff." Yuna laughed, "That's what you get for sleeping on the train." Allen smiled slightly at Yuna. Kanda walked in between the two, "Let's get moving." Allen nodded, "We have to find Toma." Toma is the finder that Komui had sent here ahead of them. Toma has been on many missions with every single person in the group. "We get Toma, that's awesome" Eve commented. A brief cold wind picked up. "Whoa" Eve shivered. "That was sudden" Allen commented. Yuna frowned, "The winds are conflicted, something doesn't add up." Allen glanced around, "Has anyone seen Tim?" All four of the exorcists stopped a moment and looked around. "Do you think he got stuck on the train" Yuna asked. Allen shook his head, "I bet the wind carried him off…" "We'll stop and look for him" Yuna commented. Kanda shook his head and walked off, "I'm not staying, short-stack can look on his own." Yuna glared at Kanda, "Be that way! I'm staying!" Eve frowned, but headed off with Kanda. "Where are you Tim" Allen sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve followed Kanda quite a ways before he stopped and turned to her. "Did Yuna tell you anything" Kanda asked. Eve nodded, "Yes, but it's not Walker." Kanda stared at her confused, "Is is….. Lavi?" "Yeah" Eve lied. Kanda nodded, "I thought that's who it would be if it wasn't short-stack." "Thanks Eve" Kanda said almost smiling. Eve stared at Kanda,_ He almost smiled!_

-------- -------

"Come on out Tim" Yuna shouted. Allen sighed, "I bet he was eaten by another cat." Yuna turned towards Allen and frowned, "Don't say that!" Allen smiled, "I'm sorry…" "It's all right" Yuna smiled. A change in the wind caught Yuna's attention. "The wind, i-it's become turbulent" Yuna gasped. Allen's eye changed, "Yuna!" An akuma appeared behind her, she stared at it wide eyed frozen to the spot. The akuma grinned at Yuna. _Come on body, move!_ Yuna thought. "Do you like my ability exorcist" the akuma brought a hand to rest on Yuna's shoulder. "Yuna" Allen shouted his anti-akuma weapon activating. "Get away from her" Allen threatened. The akuma laughed, "You wouldn't do anything if she was in danger now would you?" Allen glared at the akuma, "Dammit!" "Dear Yuna would you mind killing this boy" the akuma asked. "I'll do it if you wish it" Yuna's body spoke on its own. _What am I saying, I won't do it!_ Allen's eyes went wide, "Y-Yuna!" Yuna's body turned to Allen holding her fan in its hands. "Yuna! You can't be serious" Allen said shaking his in disbelief. _I'm not; don't listen to me, Allen!_ "I'm completely serious" Yuna said in a monotone voice. Allen looked up straight at Yuna, "Yuna you're-" Yuna lunged at Allen swinging her fan down, Allen jumped back. Yuna's fan left a large hole in the ground. "You're fast" Yuna stated. Allen charged at Yuna attempting to grab her fan, he missed and got the wind knocked out of him by Yuna's foot. Allen coughed air returning to his lungs, "You're strong!" _Allen! Stop it stop it stop it!_ Yuna threw her fan at Allen, he jumped over the fan and landed on top of Yuna. "I don't know what's going on, but please stop Yuna" Allen said pinning her arms down. She looked up at him, the akuma releasing her from its hold. Tears filled Yuna's eyes, "A-Allen." Allen released Yuna's arms and smiled, "You're back." Yuna's face flushed slightly, "Ummm……. Allen?" "Yeah" Allen questioned. "Could you get off" Yuna replied. Allen's face turned bright red as he let her get up. "S-sorry about that" Allen stuttered. Yuna nodded as if to say no problem. Yuna's fan swirled back to her hands as she faced the akuma. "Still willing to fight me" the akuma laughed. "I could easily take one of you over and kill the other" it continued. Yuna glared at the akuma, "Just try it!" Yuna dashed at the akuma fan opened up. "Crescent fang" Yuna shouted releasing a crescent moon shaped whirlwind. "Yeah right" the akuma dodged the blow. Yuna glared even more at the akuma, "Damn!" "I'll get it" Allen shouted shooting the akuma. The akuma didn't see it come and was killed as a result. Yuna smiled, "You're good Allen." Allen blushed slightly, "Not really, I just caught it off guard." Yuna laughed slightly until the wind stopped. Yuna's eyes grew wide, "The wind!" Allen looked at her, "Is that bad?" Yuna shook her head, "Its way worse than bad!" "Well what do we have here" the voice was female and very playful. Allen and Yuna turned to face Road and Tykki. "Look Tykki its Allen" Road shouted. "So it is" Tykki said adjusting his hat slightly. Yuna's eyes grew wide, "Clan of Noah!" Allen stepped forward, "Watch yourself, they're powerful." "This day just keeps getting better" Yuna said sarcastically.

--------- --------

Eve yawned, Kanda had chosen to wait for Yuna and Allen. It was that or have Eve complaining all to the village. "What's taking them so long" Kanda said impatiently pacing back and forth. Eve sighed, "Chill Kanda they'll be here shortly." Kanda stopped and had noticed the wind had stopped. Kanda stared at Eve, "Eve…" Eve stared at Kanda with a worried look. "Yuna" they both dashed back down the road.

* * *

Yuna swung her fan through cloud of butterflies, they ones that lived scattered away from her. "So you're telling me that these butterflies take organs" Yuna yelled. "We don't know how exactly, but that's the basis" Allen replied shooting at Road. Another group of butterflies flew at Yuna, she just conjured a cyclone and let it tear them apart. A stray butterfly flew at Yuna's head. "Dammit" Yuna shouted pulling back. The butterfly hit her left eye instead, the butterfly faded away and left a sharp pain in its place. Yuna jumped back slightly to check the damage done. Only then did she realize she was missing her eye. "Shit" Yuna hissed as blood started to run down her face like tears. "Allen" she called. Allen looked back to see Yuna covering her eye, he dodged one of Road's attacks and fell back alongside Yuna. "Let me see" Allen said pulling Yuna's hand away from her eye. Allen grimaced, "The eye's completely gone." Yuna winced, "Oww! It stings." Allen pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry!" Yuna smiled, "So not your fault."

* * *

Eve pointed at Yuna and Allen, "There they are!" Yuna looked over to them, "About time, the party already started." Kanda dropped to Yuna's side, "Your eye, are you all right?" Yuna nodded, "I'm fine." Kanda glared at Allen, "It was your job to protect her short-stack." Allen flinched slightly, "I know, I'm sorry!" Yuna growled slightly, "Worry about that later we've got company!" Eve had already engaged Tykki in combat. Kanda unsheathed his blade and put his fingers to one end of the blade. "Mighty Mugen – Unsheathe" he shouted running his fingers across the blade. He charged Tykki who was giving Eve a hard time. Allen looked at Yuna and smiled, "Be right back." With that he charged at Road. Eve threw one of her Sais and it clipped the umbrella Tykki was holding. "Oww! That hurt, Lero" Lero shouted. Tykki looked up at Lero, "Sorry Lero." "Wow" Eve laughed. Yuna giggled to," That's special." Eve nodded, "Indeed it talks in 3rd person!" "How about we not mock the enemy" Allen commented. Kanda smirked, "Like it matters, he'll be dead soon!" Kanda lunged at him with his blade. "They're strong" Eve breathed. _No scratches at all, hell their not even breaking a sweat _Yuna thought. A large black portal appeared behind Road and Tykki, and a large fearsome looking man walked out. "Lord Millennium has called for us to attend a meeting" the man said. "Well if we must" Tykki shrugged walking through the portal. Road smiled at Allen, "Let's play again sometime." She waved as she disappeared into the portal.

"The Clan of Noah seem stronger this time" Allen stated tending to Yuna's eye. "Could it be that they're getting stronger lately" Yuna asked. Kanda nodded, watching Allen carefully, "That's probably a safe assumption." "But their power is un real, you saw it" Eve stated. Yuna frowned, "I don't want to think about that….." Allen finished bandaging Yuna up and smiled, "All done." Yuna smiled back her cheeks a slight pink color, "Thanks….." Kanda glared at Allen, but decided to continue to trust Eve. "Let's go find the finder" Allen stated. Eve snickered, "Isn't the finder supposed to find us!" Yuna sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Hey Yuna, I have a question" Allen said suddenly. Yuna glanced back at him, "Yeah, go ahead." "What was it like when you joined the Order" Allen asked. Yuna frowned, "All I have to say is, Be happy you weren't there when I entered." Allen stared at Yuna, "What happened." Yuna sighed, " I was wild uncontrollable, no one wanted to attempt to catch me, I was dangerous. Allen stared at Yuna in disbelief, _There is no way, she's way too nice for that._ "I ended up killing thirteen finders and injuring several exorcists," Yuna continued, "at least that's what Kanda told me, I don't remember any of it, the only thing I remember is being asked to join." Allen nodded, "I'm glad I wasn't there at that time." Yuna shrugged, "I don't care what happened anyway, I'm just glad I was allowed to join." _If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you,_ Yuna thought smiling at Allen. Eve jumped into the conversation, "What's with the random question?" Allen shrugged, "I was just curious." Yuna nodded, "What's Cross like?" Allen's eyes went wide, Yuna took a step back. "Are you okay" Yuna asked. Allen nodded, "Yeah….. Why would you want know that?" Yuna smiled, "Just curious." "I was wondering that too" Eve added. Allen sighed, "Master Cross was strict, he was a gambler, he drank, and all sorts of other stuff." "He'd often go into dept and left me to deal with it" Allen continued. "That must have been hard" Yuna said looking a little sad. Allen laughed, "I got used to it after a while, and learned how to get him out of all his dept." Eve laughed, "What did you do?" "Gambled" was Allen's simple reply. Yuna gasped, "You mean like poker!?" Allen nodded, "I can teach you to play." Yuna nodded, "I'd like that." "I'm pretty good at poker myself" Eve said. Allen laughed, "I'd have a feeling I'd win against you." Eve glared at Allen, "Is that a challenge?" "Depends, do you want a challenge" Allen asked. "Sounds fun" Eve smirked. "You two can gamble after the mission" Yuna stated. Eve pouted, "Why can't we go right now?" Yuna pointed to the town that they were at the gates of. "Oh!" Eve replied with a smile.

Upon entering the town Allen and Eve were shivering endlessly, even though Yuna and Kanda weren't. "T-this town is weird" Eve stuttered. Yuna looked at her shivering friend, "Are you cold?" Eve nodded, "I-i-in-ind-ee-d." Allen's teeth were chattering loudly. "You too?" Yuna asked. Allen nodded briefly. "I don't feel anything" Kanda stated. "This is strange" Yuna stated. Eve nodded, "You think!" Yuna stared ahead, "It's snowing up ahead." "And it's not here, looks like it only gets worse from here on" Allen stated. "You two stay here" Kanda pointed to Allen and Eve. "Awwww! Why?" Eve protested, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I agree, its way too cold for you guy's to continue" Yuna said. Eve groaned slightly, "You have a point." Eve frowned, "It's still not fair!" Yuna smiled, "Be back soon" Yuna and Kanda dashed off into the snow. Allen sighed, "This is going to be so boring." Eve fell to the ground pouting "Gah." Allen chuckled, "Wanna play some cards?" Eve smirked, "Prepare to lose short stuff."

"Hey! Do you remember the mission with Allen and Lavi, the one with the tree and the mixed up weather" Yuna shouted over the roar of the blizzard. The cold was starting to affect Yuna, but she had to play it strong or be sent back by Kanda. "Only I couldn't stand that mission" Kanda replied. "That didn't answer my question! Do you remember?" Yuna asked again. "Yes, I remember, Lavi was so annoying and short-stack caused a lot of problems" Kanda shouted. "Why do you hate Allen so much" Yuna asked as the wind grew fierce. Kanda didn't answer her and that angered her. "Kanda Yuu! You better answer me, dammit!" Yuna yelled. "I just don't trust him," Kanda replied, "I feel like he's gonna cause something bad to happen, that's why I don't want you to get too attached to him." Yuna frowned, "Allen would never do something like that." Kanda looked back at her, "If only you knew." Yuna stared at Kanda, that was an 'I know something you don't' phrase. "What should I know" Yuna asked. Kanda turned and kept walking, "You'll find out!" Yuna frowned, _Now I'm worried…._

"The wait is killing me" Eve shouted. Her and Allen were bored of poker, cause Allen kept beating her. Allen chuckled softly before running a shivering hand through his snow white hair, "Yeah, same here. It's been two hours? Maybe?" Eve laughed slightly, "I guess, how far do you think they have to go?" Allen shrugged, "I don't know, I've been here once." "I think we should go after them" Allen suggested. Eve nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore" Yuna shouted. The storm had gotten way worse now, and it was difficult to see. There was no reply. "Kanda, are you there" Yuna yelled scanning the area. "Yu-"a voice called from far away. "Kanda is that you" Yuna yelled heading towards the voice. "-una! –ere are –o-" the voice was closer. "Hello" Yuna yelled continuing towards the voice. "Y-a! W-re are you?!" Yuna recognized the voice. "Allen?!" Yuna questioned as she approached him. "What are you doing here" she asked. "Eve and I were tired of waiting" Allen yelled over the storm. "You should have waited, you'll get sick in this weather" Yuna stated. Allen smiled, "I'll take my chances!" Yuna looked around, "Where's Eve?" "Oh-no! She's looking for Kanda, I think!" Yuna unhooked her jacket, and handed it to Allen. "You'll need it more than I will" she said. He shook his head and put the coat around her shoulders, "You need to keep warm, I'm fine!" Yuna smiled, "Thanks for your concern!" Allen nodded, "Anytime." "Which way did Eve go" Yuna asked. "I'm not sure" Allen replied. Yuna sighed, "Then we'll have to look for her!"

* * *

Eve shivered slightly, she was aware that she had lost Allen, but for now she needed to find Kanda. She knew better than to go and shout his name in an area like this. "Dammit, it's so cold here" Eve shouted.

* * *

Kanda treaded forward, the storm kept getting worse, which he had deemed impossible. "The innocence must be close by" Kanda figured. "Nothing to do but keep on moving" he said.

* * *

"Oww!" Yuna brought her hand to her eye. Allen looked back at her, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm good" Yuna lied. Allen stared at her, "You're lying." Yuna smiled and shook her head, "No I'm not." Allen sighed, "Yuna." "It's just my eye, it stings a little" Yuna admitted. "Let me take a look at it" Allen said stepping towards her. "We can't stop here" Yuna said. "Yes we can, let me see your eye" Allen commanded. Yuna sighed and removed the bandages. Allen inspected the eye carefully, "It might be the nerves causing the pain." Yuna nodded, "That's a good assumption." Allen reapplied the bandages, "Remember to take it easy, you don't want to injure yourself again." Yuna blushed slightly and laughed, "I know, you don't have to remind me." Allen smiled at her for a moment. "Allen, Yuna" a surprised voice called. Yuna smiled widely, "Eve!" "Any luck on finding Kanda" Allen asked. Eve shook her head, "He must be farther in." Yuna nodded, "You two stay here, I'll scout ahead." "That's too risky, and we won't be able to find you if you need us" Allen stated. Yuna frowned, _Why is he being so difficult._ "Fine, let's go" Yuna said turning from Allen and Eve. Eve smacked Allen in the back of the head, "Good job short-stack." Allen blinked and smiled wearily, _I'm sorry Yuna, I just don't want you to get hurt._ "Allen come on" Yuna called. Allen looked and saw Yuna and Eve pretty far in front of him. "I'm coming" Allen called running to catch up.

* * *

Kanda sheathed his Mugen as the last akuma in the group fell to the ground. "I hope Yuna and Eve are all right" Kanda sighed. The wind blew quickly and brought something that hit Kanda's shoulder. Kanda looked down to a golden golem. "Timcanpy, so this was where you were at" Kanda said. Timcanpy didn't move, although he tried to flap his wings. "Damn, short-stack is so careless" Kanda sighed.

--------- ---------

The storm was at its worst, it blew Yuna over a few times, so they decided to stick close. Then it stopped, no snow, no wind, nothing. "What a relief, it stopped" Eve sighed. Allen nodded, "I could do without snow for a while." Tim fluttered over to Allen wearily, "Tim!" "Is he all right" Yuna asked. "Doubt it, I found him out in the storm" Kanda said walking over to the others. Yuna took Timcanpy form Allen, "He's okay, he's just cold." Kanda scuffed, "Take better care of him, it could have been worse than that." Eve smiled at Allen "Kanda's right, but this storm was out of control. Cut Allen some slack." "She's right, Kanda" was all Yuna said. Kanda mumbled something under his breath and stomped off. The other three followed behind him, still in search of what they came for. "The wind" Yuna gasped. Allen's eye changed and he activated his anti-akuma weapon, "We've got company!" Eve sighed, "Fantabulous." Yuna pulled out her fan, "Tsuki okami, bear your fangs!" "Mighty Mugen-unsheathe" Kanda ran his fingers over his blade. Eve pulled out her sais and said nothing. Eve looked at Allen "Take care of Tim we'll take these losers." Yuna slung her fan back, "Kaji whirlwind." Yuna spouted fire from her mouth and released a gust of wind. The fire flew and consumed two akuma. "Oh yeah" Yuna shouted. "Don't get cocky" Kanda said jumping over her and taking down another akuma. Eve threw her sais and claimed three more.

* * *

The base was quiet now that Allen and them had left. Lavi was behaving himself, Krory kept to himself, and even Miranda hadn't caused any problems. _I wish there was something to do,_ Lenalee sighed. "There you are" Reever said approaching her. "What's up Reever" Lenalee asked. "Nothing really, Komui wants to see you in his office though" he replied. "Why" Lenalee questioned. "Mission" Reever replied. Lenalee nodded,_ At least it's something to do._

* * *

The battle was over, every akuma was gone. "The innocence" Eve gasped. Everyone's attention snapped on a girl who held the innocence in her hand. It was glowing brightly producing ice crystals around the girl. Her light purple hair was flowing violently in the strong blizzard winds. The crystals flew upwards and aimed down at the four. "Everyone get out of the way" Eve shouted. The group dove in different directions avoiding the shards, but they curved back. Everyone ducked, but one of the shards clipped Kanda's face. He winced briefly, but regained his composure. The shards came back, but Yuna blew them away. "Stop this, now" Yuna shouted. The girl glared at Yuna, "Why should I?!" "We're not the enemy, we're exorcists." The girl stopped for a second, "What?" Allen nodded, "We are, and you're an accommodator for that innocence, making you an exorcist as well." The girl nodded, "So we're allies?" Eve nodded, "So please stop firing on us." The girl lowered the innocence, which sunk into her skin. "My name's Fumi" the girl introduced. "I'm Yuna Yuu, and that's my brother, Kanda Yuu" Yuna smiled. Eve jumped in, "I'm Eve." "And I'm Allen Walker" Allen added. Fumi nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

* * *

They had finally met up with Toma when night had arrived. "How are you Toma" Yuna asked as he came to sit by her. "I'm doing fine, thank you Ms. Yuu" Toma replied. Yuna smiled, "That's good." "Mind if I asked what happened to your eye" Toma questioned. "Tykki from the Clan of Noah got it with his butterflies," Yuna replied and winced slightly, "I can still feel the pain from it." Toma nodded, "Well, take it easy, don't strain yourself." Yuna smiled, "You're starting to sound like Allen."

* * *

The next morning came quickly. "I think we should at least, look through the houses" Allen stated. Kanda nodded, this would probably be the only time they would agree. "No way" Eve and Yuna yelled together. "Why not" Allen asked. Yuna sighed, "We already got what we came for." Eve nodded, "Yeah let's leave before something else happens." "What do you think Fumi" Yuna asked. Fumi smiled wearily, "I need a few things before we leave." Allen nodded, "Then it's settled." _Thanks a lot Fumi,_ Yuna sighed. They began the search for anything that looked out of the ordinary. They came across this old mansion. Fumi glared up at the building, "This place is cursed." "Really" Eve questioned. Fumi nodded, "It brought the akuma upon this town, there for it is cursed." Yuna frowned, "Does that mean more akuma." Allen shook his head, "It doesn't mean that." "Let's check just to be safe" Kanda said. "Uh-uh! No way!" Yuna protested. Eve shook her head, "I agree, that thing could come down at any minute." Kanda rolled his eyes, "Then stay here, me and short-stack will check it out." The two males entered the house as the others stood around out side.

"They're taking too long" Eve complained. "Be patient Ms. Eve" Toma said. Yuna stared up at the old house and shuttered, it looked like it could fall at any moment. The wind changed again. "Look sharp everyone" Yuna shouted. Three level one akuma's crash out of houses.

* * *

Allen blew some dust from an old book. "Some of this stuff it amazing" Allen said looking through the book. "Get back on track, short-stack" Kanda snaped. "Would you not call me that" Allen shouted. From outside they heard Yuna yell, "Look sharp everyone!" Allen's eye changed, "Akuma!" The house began to shake and clumps of the roof began to fall. "That can't be good" Allen stated. "You think" Kanda yelled.

* * *

_One of the bullets hit the house_ Yuna gasped. "Oh no! The house" Eve yelled. Behind them the house crumbled to the ground, Yuna gasped. "No!" Yuna yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Yuna shouted. Eve's eyes filled with tears, "You'll pay dammit!" Eve threw one of her Sais at the akumas and it exploded with thunder sparks. Two of the akuma fell victim to her attack, and the other was consumed in ice. Yuna stared at the debris, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Allen….. Kanda" Yuna collapsed to her knees sobbing loudly. Eve walked over and hugged her, "I'm sorry….." Both exorcists cried right there. "I can't believe it" Eve sobbed.

"Believe what" the voice came, it was cold. Eve and Yuna looked up to see Kanda standing before them, and Allen emerging from the debris. Allen coughed and brushed himself off, "That was a close one." Eve practically tackled Kanda, she started sobbing into his shoulder, "We were so worried, we thought you two were dead!" Kanda blinked and stared at Toma and Fumi. Both of them stared at Yuna and Allen. Yuna glared at Allen through her tears, she stepped forward and slapped him. "You're such an idiot, I hate you!" Yuna yelled dashing off down the street. Allen stared at her as she ran away, he was speechless. "Go after her" Kanda commanded Allen. Allen stared at his feet, "She won't listen to me, and you heard what she said." Kanda grabbed Allen by the collar of his coat, "Go fix this!" Allen nodded, "I hope she'll listen to me." Allen ran after her, Eve turned to Kanda. "What makes you think short-stack can fix this" Eve asked. "Yuna get's like this sometimes, the person who made her angry has to go talk to her" Kanda replied. _Let's hope _making-up _is _all _that happens, _Eve thought.

* * *

Yuna finally stopped running when she came upon a small river. "Idiot" Yuna mumbled. She collapsed by the water side and pulled her knees to her. Tears poured down her cheeks, "I've ruined everything, our friendship, hopes of anything more, everything!" "I wouldn't say that." Yuna looked up to see Allen smiling down at her. "A-Allen" she stated wiping away tears. Allen sat beside her, "Go ahead and let everything out, yell at me, hit me, I don't care what you do, just get the weight off of your shoulders." Tears welled up in Yuna's, "I'm not going to hit you or yell at you." Allen nodded, "Well then say what you need to say." Yuna started sobbing, "A-Allen I'm s-so sorry!" Allen smiled; Yuna leaned forward and hugged Allen still sobbing. Allen wrapped his arms around her. "You don't hate me, do you" Yuna asked. Allen shook his head, "I could never." Yuna smiled into Allen's shoulder, her tears starting to stop. Allen smiled at Yuna; she had fallen asleep after calming down. _I guess I should carry her back to the others _Allen thought. He picked Yuna up bridal style and started back to the others.

* * *

Eve paced back and forth, "Where are they?" Kanda sighed, "He'd better hurry up, or I'll go down there and fix everything." Soon enough Allen was spotted carrying Yuna back. "What happened" Kanda glared at Allen. Allen sighed, "Nothing, she just fell asleep, but everything's fine now." Eve smiled, "That's good."

* * *

"I'm worried about Yuna" Eve stated. They all had boarded a train to head back to the Order. Kanda looked at Eve, "Why?" Eve sighed, "You haven't noticed! Her nightmares are starting to get to her." Kanda nodded, "She does seem frail lately." "Yeah. It kinda scares me" Eve frowned. Allen looks over at the sleeping girl, she looked rather peaceful now. _To think nightmares can cause such turmoil _Allen thought. "I think some of her nightmares are caused by her eating before she goes to sleep" Kanda suggested. Eve nodded, "That could be true." "But Yuna never eats before she goes to lay down, she's usually a healthy eater" Allen stated. "How do you know that," Eve asked, "do you watch her?" Allen threw his hands in the air defensively while Kanda glared at him. "N-no! It's not like that! We live on the same dorm hall. And I eat before I go to bed….. I don't ever see her in the cafeteria." "But that doesn't mean she doesn't eat before she goes to sleep" Eve pointed out. Allen shrugged, "She should really be careful…."

* * *

"We're home, finally" Eve said looking up at the tall Order buildings. "Yeah, I love this place, everything about it is wonderful" Yuna smiled. Both girls looked at each other, "Except Lavi!" Allen laughed slightly, "Still angry." Yuan waved her hand at him absently, "Understatement my good friend." The girls laughed as if there was some secret joke to it. Reever walked over to the exorcists, "Allen, Yuna Komui wants to see you two in his office." "But, we just got back" Yuna complained. Reever sighed, "I know, but Komui needs you. Now!" Allen and Yuna look at each other and sigh. "Fine" Allen said. They both walked off, leaving Toma, Kanda, Eve, Reever, and Fumi standing there. Reever turned to Fumi, "You must be the new girl, I'm Reever I work in the Science Department." "I also go around let people know that Komui wants to see them whenever his sister Lenalee is gone on missions" Reever said rubbing the back of his neck. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fumi" Fumi replied with a small mischievous grin. Eve jumped back, "Ahhhhh! Female version of Lavi!" Fumi stared at Eve confused, "Who?" "I guess she's talking about me" Lavi said standing beside Fumi with a smile. "Stay away from her you pervert" Eve growled. Lavi looked at Fumi, and smirked. "Well hello~ what's your name" Lavi asked in a flirtatious manner. Fumi looked at her feet her face a little red, "Fumi….." "How beautiful, your name is as beautiful as you are" Lavi commented. Fumi's face just got redder, "T-thank you." Eve smacked Lavi in the back of the head, "Back off you pig, before I call the cops…… Again!" Lavi stuck his tongue out at Eve, "Why don't you just kill me, I'm just talking to her." Eve sighed, "And still you're charming her like nothing." "He is not!" Fumi shouted. Everyone stared at her, except Kanda, who had left as soon as Lavi came into the conversation. She stuck her tongue out, "I'll never fall for that pig." Eve cheered her on, "That's what I'm talking about; don't fall to that Bookman charm." "We'll see about that Fumi" Lavi said smirking as he turned and left.

* * *

Yuna and Allen sat on the couch in Komui's office waiting patiently for him. "Hey, Allen" Yuna said suddenly. Allen looked over at her, "Yes, what is it?" Yuna smiled, "Thanks for everything the other day." Allen smiled to, "No problem, I didn't mind at all." "Don't lie," Yuna frowned, "did it hurt, when I slapped you?" Allen shook his head, "Not really, it stung a little, but it was nothing." Yuna nodded and smiled again, "That's good." _That smile, she should smile like that always, _Allen thought as Komui came and stood before them. "Welcome back, but you need to leave out again shortly," Komui started, "we've got another innocence pin pointed for retrieval in Barcelona." Yuna grinned widely, "I love Spain!" "No sleep?" Allen questioned. Komui smiled, "Sleep on the ride there."

* * *

After a long talk from Komui Allen was dismissed, but Yuna was made to stay. Allen sighed, "So much for rest…." Eve walked up beside Allen, "What's up short-stack?" "Well me and Yuna have a mission i- IT'S ALLEN!" Eve smiled widely, "Where's your mission at?" "Barcelona" Allen replied. "Spain! You know I was born in Spain" Eve stated. "I didn't know that" Allen said. Eve nodded, "Not to change the subject, but do you like Yuna?" "Like her how" Allen questioned. Eve sighed, "Like as in _romantically _like." Allen's face flushed slightly, "I-I'm not sure, I still have feelings for Lenalee, but I also have feelings for Yuna as well." Eve nodded, "How does Lenalee make you feel, when it's just the two of you." Allen thought for a moment, "She makes me feel like I could tell her anything, and I feel as if I can rely on her." "Okay, now how does Yuna make you feel" Eve asked. Allen stopped for a moment, "S-she makes me happy just being with her, seeing her smile makes my day." Allen smiled, but realized what he had just told Eve. "Is that all" Eve prodded. "W-well," Allen started, she was making him realize how he truly felt, "I feel as if I would do anything to keep her smiling and safe……" Eve smiled, "If that isn't love I don't know what is." Allen blushed slightly, "I see that now……" "Go tell her" Eve said. Allen shook his head, "I couldn't, if she doesn't like me that could ruin our relationship!" "You'll never know unless you try" was all Eve said before walking off. Allen watched her leave, _She couldn't mean…….._ Allen walked down the hallway to the cafeteria thinking about what she had said.

His thoughts distracted him from someone walking into him in the hallway. "Watch it" Kanda snapped, he had apparently been the one Allen bumped into. Allen bowed slightly, "Sorry about that!" Kanda glared at Allen, "Where's Yuna?" "She's in Komui's office still" Allen replied. Kanda nodded and walked off. _Okay the,_ Allen continued to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Looks like the nerves are damaged, but those will heal quickly" Komui said examining her eye injury. "If you want we can set you up with a new eye, but it won't be a real one" Komui continued. Yuna watched him as he crossed the room to the back room door. "What do you mean" Yuna asked. Komui smiled, "I mean, your eye will be robotic, it'll look real, but it'll have some cool features." Yuna smiled nervously, "Really?" Komui nodded, "It'll be able to detect heat and show it to you, allowing you to pin point people effortlessly." Yuna nodded, "The procedures not going to hurt, is it?" Komui led Yuna to his operating room, "Maybe~"

* * *

Allen sat down with Lavi and Fumi and ate like he always did. Fumi stared at him wide eyed, "Are you going to be able to eat all that?" Allen stopped and nodded briefly, and then he returned to eating. "He's a parasitic type, they use a lot of energy so they have to eat a lot" Lavi said. Fumi nodded, "I get it!" Lavi laughed, "For someone so new you sure do get a lot of things!" "Hey look! There's Yuna" Fumi shouted. Yuna staggered in mumbling something under her breath. "Yuu twin, over here" Lavi shouted. Yuna glared at him, "Call me that again and I'll shove my foot up your ass!" She sat down by Allen, "I thought I'd find you here." Allen swallowed what he had in his mouth and smiled, "What did Komui want you for." Yuna groaned, "That stupid ass, he put me through surgery." "Why" Allen asked. "My eye" Yuna reminded him. Allen nodded, "Are you all right?" Yuna nodded as well, "Yeah, I'm good." "So when are you leaving on your mission" Fumi asked. "Shortly" Yuna replied. Lavi looked a little confused, "Mission? Where are you going?" Allen finished off a plate of food, "Barcelona." "Lucky, I hear Spain's beautiful this time of year" Lavi commented. Fumi nodded, "Well in between storms it is." "I love storms" Yuna stated. From behind them they heard Kanda snap at a Finder. Yuna sighed, "Can I borrow this?" Yuna took some mashed potatoes off of Fumi's tray, and she threw them and hit Kanda in the face with them. Kanda's eyes went wide, as did the finder's. Everyone was quiet except Yuna who was laughing loudly. "Yuna" Kanda growled. "Hey bro, you got something on your face" Yuna snickered. Kanda wiped it off his face, and glared at Yuna. Without any warning the potatoes flew back across the room and smacked Yuna in the face. Kanda smirked wiping his hands on a napkin. Yuna scrapped the potatoes off her face and picked up a slice of pie off of Fumi's tray. She smirked and chunked it, but it hit Krory in the face instead. "Oh my gosh" Yuna gasped. Lavi started laughing, "Poor guy, he was just walking by too." Krory walked into the cafeteria and chunked a pile of noodles at Lavi, in which Lavi ducked and it hit Allen. "Hey! Don't bring me into this" Allen shouted. Yuna laughed a smashed a piece of cake into his face, "To late for that Walker!" Allen smirked; he poured a glass of ice cold water down Yuna's shirt. "Allen" she shrieked. Allen laughed, and the whole entire cafeteria was in chaos.

Man Exorcists/Finders do not mix with food fights, there was food everywhere, it covered everyone and everything. Yuna laughed, "That was fun." Allen nodded, "I think I need a shower though……" "I agree I could use a shower as well" Krory laughed catching up with them. Lavi smiled widely at Yuna, "Who knew your innocence could be used like that!" Yuna stuck her tongue out, "Everyone, but you." Fumi laughed, "That was phenomenal." Kanda nodded as the group walked down the hallway. "I can't believe Yuu was actually a part of that" Lavi said. "Watch it idiot" Kanda snapped. Eve jogged down the hallway, "Hey! Komui sai- why are you all covered in food?" "You missed the food fight of the century" Fumi laughed. Eve rolled her eyes, "Go get a shower you two, then go get train and head to Barcelona." Yuna nodded, "Kay." "Barcelona" Kanda questioned. "Yeah me and Allen have a mission there" Yuna replied shrinking back as soon as she saw anger fly through Kanda's eyes. "You're going with short-stack to SPAIN" Kanda yelled. Yuna nodded briefly biting her lip. "Why didn't you tell me" he shouted. Lavi blinked and pulled Krory and Fumi away from the angry swordsman. Yuna smiled nervously, "I didn't have the time to." "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO" Kanda repeated rather louder than needed. Yuna glared at him, "Yeah, what with the food fight and my stupid surgery, I couldn't fit it in!" _I'm not taking his crap_ Yuna thought as she stood up to Kanda. Kanda was about to reply to that, but held his tongue. Kanda sighed and turned from them, "Go get a shower and get on the train." With that Kanda walked away, Eve following right after him.

* * *

Komui sipped some coffee, and looked over his plans for another Sir Komlin. "Komui; Eve, Kanda, and Miranda are here" Reever called. "Send them on in" Komui said dropping the plans on the desk. Eve and everyone walked in and stared at Komui questioningly. "You three have a mission in Rome, an piece of innocence was pin pointed in a small are just outside the city" Komui said. Eve glared at the crazy metro sexual (Straight, well dressed) man, "You've got to be kidding me! I just sat my ass down for the first time since we got back!" Komui laughed, "And?" Eve sighed, "Fine…… I'll go pack." She skulked out of the room, ignoring the meeting entirely. "Be careful the Clan of Noah has been attacking our exorcists lately, and we want you to be cautious" Komui added. With that the meeting was finished.

* * *

"Wow! It's so pretty here" Yuna said in awe. Allen smiled coming up beside her, "Yeah it is!" Timcanpy circled around Allen's head briefly, and then darted down the street. "Tim" Yuna called running after the golem. Allen ran after them, _What's up with Tim?_ The sky grew dark suddenly, and the wind started to blow swiftly. Allen stopped and looked up, "A storm?" Yuna kept on after Tim and disappeared into the crowd. "Yuna we shou-" Allen looked around. "Yuna?" he shouted. "I'd better find her before the storm picks up" Allen said before running down the street.

-------- ---------

Yuna had chased Tim all the way to the inn that her and Allen were staying at. "What is up with you Timcanpy" Yuna said taking deep breaths. Thunder struck down outside, the strike was so close and so loud. Tim rushed into Yuna's hood on her coat. "I see, you're afraid of the storm" Yuna smiled. Tim left her hood to stay in her pocket. "Heh heh! Allen he's just afraid of the storm" Yuna laughed. There was no reply, all that was heard was the people talking around her. Yuna turned around, Allen was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go" Yuna said a slight panic was heard in her voice. _I should look for him, the storm looks like its gonna be big_ Yuna thought staring out the window.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Allen said for the millionth time over the phone. Kanda glared at the sky as Allen began to explain about the situation. "I don't care about that! Find her" Kanda snapped. He hung the phone up with a loud thud. "I'm guessing that was Allen" Eve said. Kanda sighed, "Short-stack is so careless." Eve laughed, "What did he do this time." Kanda retold the story as Allen had told it. "Poor Allen, why don't you cut him some slack" Eve asked. "I'll cut him some slack when he starts being responsible" Kanda said walking towards his room. "Hey wait" Eve called. Kanda stopped and looked back at her. "There's something coming I can feel it, and I know you know what it is" Eve said. Kanda stared at Eve in disbelief, "How did you know that?" Eve smiled, "I have my sources, but enough about me, what's going to happen?" "Allen, he's……. Changing, into something dangerous. Soon he won't be himself anymore" Kanda replied. Eve gasped, "W-what?!" "You've done some digging in the library, what does the name the 14th mean to you" Kanda said. Eve's eyes went wide, "You can't mean….." Kanda just nodded, and Eve stared at the ground in shock. "Does Yuna know" Eve asked. Kanda shook his head, "That's something short-stack is going to have to tell her." Eve looked at Kanda tears forming in her eyes, "O-oh God……" Kanda's gaze softened, "Eve…….." Eve looked up at Kanda with a look of determination on her face despite her tears, "There's got to be a way to stop this from happening, or at least a way to bring Allen back." Kanda nodded, "We'll think of something." Eve nodded slightly and pushed passed Kanda to her room.

* * *

Yuna flinched slightly as the lightning struck close by. This wasn't exactly how Yuna had pictured her first day in Barcelona. _Where is he_ Yuna pushed her way through large clumps of people. It hadn't started raining yet , but the wind warned the oncoming storm. She ran down a nearby alleyway bumping into a large group of guys. "Oh! Excuse me" Yuna bowed before trying to run past them. One of the largest guys grabbed her by the shoulder, "Hey, why don't you just stay here." Yuna pulled away, "No thank you, I'm kind of in a hurry." "I really don't think you have a choice in the matter" three guys blocked Yuna's path. Yuna sighed, "Move please." "I don't think so" one of the guys said. "I guess it can't be helped" Yuna said. She jumped up and slammed her foot into the largest guys head, and he fell backwards. A few guys took steps back away from her, others stood their ground. "Who's next" Yuna smirked.

* * *

Allen ran up to and old woman who was closing up her shop, "Have you seen a girl with black hair, she's slightly shorter than me, and is wearing the same coat?" The old woman nodded, "She ran by here just a few moments ago." "Which direction was she running" Allen asked. "She ran down the street and turned into the first alleyway on the left" the old woman said pointing down the street. Allen bowed slightly, "Thank you." He took off down the road headed straight for the alley.

* * *

"Don't touch me" Yuna shrieked slamming the guys head into the ground. Another guy jumped on Yuna's back, "Settle down little girl!" Yuna grabbed his arms and flipped him over her head and out the alley way. Three guys tackled Yuna all at the same time, "We've got her now!" Yuna struggled under the three guy's weight, "How much do all of you weigh, it feels like a ton a piece!" "Innocence activate!" Yuna yelled. Wind pushed the guys away, Yuna stood trying to catch her breath before they came again. "Yuna" Allen called. Yuna stared out of the alley where Allen stood. "Finally! What took you so long" Yuna waved. Allen walked over to her, "Sorry I got a little lost." Allen looked at the men cornering them in the alley, " Friends of yours?" Yuna shook her head, "No! These ass holes are giving me nothing but issues" Yuna glared at the men. Allen looked at all the guys that were unconscious on the ground, "Did you do all this?" Yuna smiled at him, "I'm pretty tough." Allen laughed, "So I see." "Who the hell are you" the leader of the group yelled. "I'm Allen Walker, her friend" Allen replied stepping in front of Yuna defensively. "Allen don-" Yuna began, he turned to her. "I've got this" Allen smiled. "Like hell you do pipsqueak" one of the guys shouted. Allen dropped his smile upon turning towards the men, "Just try me." A few of the guys darted forward, Allen used a drop kick and knocked all the men over. "Damn brat" the leader pulled out a gun. Allen's eyes went wide, "That's not good." Yuna moved in front of him, she pulled out her fan. "Bear your fangs, Tsuki okami" she shouted. Bullets flew at her, but she swiped them away with her fan. "I could have done that" Allen said. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to give any innocent people a heart attack" Yuna replied. Allen nodded, "You're right." "Let's finish this" Yuna said pulling her fan back. "Raging cyclone" she yelled flinging her fan forward. The fan flew with the cyclone staying in the middle to keep the winds flowing. That sacred the crap out of the group of guys and they high tailed it out of the alley. Yuna laughed as her fan came back to her, "Oh my gosh……… did you see the look on their faces!" Allen laughed, "What an experience!" Yuna nodded as thunder sound loudly. "Gah" Yuna squealed jumping slightly. "That was cute" Allen smiled. Yuna blushed in embarrassment, "Whatever….."

* * *

Allen and Yuna kept chatting until it was pretty late, as Yuna checked the time Allen had yawned. So they said their good night's and went to bed. Yuna tossed and turned in bed, sweat starting to form on her skin. Yuna was having another nightmare, but this one was different.

Yuna's eyes went wide, there were so many bodies covering the ground. "What happened" Yuna questioned covering her mouth slightly. "Yuna!" Eve called. Yuna turned and saw her silver haired friend running towards her. "Eve what's happened" Yuna shouted, running towards her. Eve shook her head, "No Yuna, run the other way it's too dangerous!" Yuna stopped, a figure appeared behind Eve and raised a claw ready to strike her down. "Eve" Yuna shrieked, the figure ripped through Eve like it was nothing. Yuna dropped to her knees, "E-Eve……" Then the figure stood before her, a faint light cast over his features. Snow white hair, pentacle scar, Yuna's eyes went wide in disbelief. "A-Allen" she muttered. He smirked slightly, "Allen's not here anymore." Allen raised his claw over his head, and brought it down on her.

Yuna woke up with a scream, tears had formed in her eyes as she gripped her shirt tightly. Allen thrusted her door open, "Yuna are you okay?!" Yuna buried her face in her hands sobbing loudly. Allen went and sat with her on her bed, "Yuna?" Yuna looked up at him, "A-Allen, y-you're still you right?" Allen smiled lightly and nodded, "I'm still me." Yuna laid her head on Allen's shoulder, "Thank God…." Allen touched her shoulder, "Another nightmare?" Yuna nodded, her hands grasped his shirt tightly. "It's okay, it's just that, a nightmare. It's not real" Allen said wrapping his arms around her. "It felt so real," Yuna said, "it looked so real." "Would you mind telling me about it" Allen asked. Yuna nodded, and started her tale. Allen just nodded as she explained everything that had happened. Allen forced a smile onto his face, "That's never going to happen." Yuna stared at Allen, "O-okay….." Allen let Yuna go, "Are you okay now? Or would you like me to stay for a while longer?" Yuna shook her head, "I'm good go ahead and go back to bed." Allen smiled, "I'll be in the other room so don't hesitate to call me in here." Yuna nodded as Allen left the room. Yuna laid down and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Eve yawned, Kanda had forced her out of bed early this morning. "Why so early?" she asked. "Problem" Kanda asked. "Yeah! I'm not a morning person" Eve shouted. Kanda shook his head, "We need to find the innocence quickly, that's why we're up this early." Miranda nodded and pulled out her map, "The innocence is around this area." She pointed to an area not too far away circled in red. "Not too difficult" Eve shrugged. Kanda shook his head, "Remember the finder told us that some pretty strong creatures guard the innocence." Eve sighed, "I remember…….." Miranda laughed slightly, "I'm sure we can handle it………"

* * *

Yuna walked down the stairs leading up to the rooms down into the main lobby. "Yuna" Allen called out, he was sitting in the dining room eating. Yuna came and sat down beside Allen, "Where are we starting at today?" "There's one place I want to check out before we go searching the stores" Allen said. "Where's that" Yuna asked. Allen smiled, "It's an old friend's house located not too far from here." After Allen had finished eating they set out for Allen's friend's house.

"Here it is" Allen said. They had stopped in front of a large dance studio . "Your friend lives HERE" Yuna asked. Allen nodded, "Yeah she's a dancer here at this studio." "Hey! Look everyone it's Allen" a female voice shouted. A woman about nineteen or so walked out of the studio, she smiled a seductive smile. "Well come back Allen" her voice was low and caked in an Hispanic accent. "Hello Robin is Stella here" Allen asked. Robin nodded, "Hey Stella! There's a visitor for you!" A younger women of about sixteen walked out, "Allen!" "Good morning Stella" Allen smiled. Stella ran up and hugged Allen, "It's good to see you again!" "It's good to see you to" Allen laughed hugging her back. Yuna stood off to the side tensing up,_ These girl's have their hands all over him!_ Stella let go of Allen and turned to Yuna, "Who's your friend? She looks lovely." "That's Yuna, she's a friend from the Order" Allen introduced. Yuna tensed up even more as Stella looked her over. "Can you dance" Stella asked. Yuna nodded sheepishly, "Yeah a little." "Show me" Stella said. Some Hispanic origin music began to play, Yuna started to dance like she had seen before here in Barcelona. Yuna closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music. As soon as it had started it ended. Yuna stopped and looked out to the people staring at her. "W-wow!" Allen said obviosly awe struck. Stella clapped, "You are amazing, have you ever practiced before." Yuna shook her head, "N-no I just pick up the steps I see." "Try this then" Stella said as the music began. Her body twisted and moved in a serpentine movement. Yuna watched a little and began to dance with her, Yuna's every movement matched with Stella's. "You are amazing" an old female voice said. Yuna and Stella turned to see an old woman walk out of the studio. "Mistress Laurina" Stella bowed slightly. Yuna bowed too, but the old woman laughed. "Stand up young lady," Laurina commanded, "how did you do that?" Yuna paused for a moment, "I used my wind sense to pick up her bodies movements and the wind alerted me to the movements she was about to make, then I just copied them."

Laurina nodded, "You're an exorcist?" Yuna nodded, "Yes ma'm." Laurina was deep in thought, "Ladies, dress her up, do her make-up and hair. Make her look like one of us." "Yes ma'm" the girls said. Stella pulled Yuna off by her arm, leaving Allen and Laurina alone. "What have you come here for Allen" she asked. "Your guidance, I'm in need of advice" Allen said. Laurina nodded, "If we can have your friend dance with us I won't ask for payment." Allen nodded, "She's part of the reason I need your advice." "Let's move inside child, we'll talk more there" Laurina said heading for the door.

* * *

"Hold still Yuna, we're almost done" Robin said placing a clip in Yuna's hair. Stella placed a flower to cover the clip in her hair, "Done!" Yuna was turned towards the mirror, she was beautiful. She wore a light blue dancer outfit like all of the other girls, she had on light blue eye shadow, and some light red lip gloss. Her hair was put into an exotic twist with a flower, which looked as if it held up the entire up-do. "Wait until Mistress sees this" Stella smiled widely. "Are you ladies done" Laurina's voice came from the studio stage. Stella pushed Yuna out the door and on to the stage. "Miss Yuna is finished" Stella said pulling up the curtains to reveal Yuna. Laurina stood wide eyed, she looked like she would faint. Allen, who was standing beside her, was staring his mouth agape. "Y-Yuna you look w-wonderful" Allen stuttered trying to pull himself together. Laurina walked over and put her hands on Yuna's cheeks. "Y-you look like I did when I was dancing at your age" Laurina said as tears formed in her eyes, but she was smiling. Yuna smiled, "Thank you everyone." Laurina coughed and pulled herself together, "Yuna, I know this is sudden, but would you like to dance with us tonight?" Yuna's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Yes! I-I mean if Allen doesn't mind" Yuna said. Allen nodded, "I don't mind at all." Yuna smiled and nodded happily, not knowing of the malicious gaze placed on her from back stage.

* * *

Yuna paced nervously, "It's almost time for the show." Stella laughed, "Don't worry that nervous feeling will go away after you start dancing." Yuna smiled at Stella, the two girl's had become best friends within the few hours they had practiced together. Laurina walked back stage, "Kay Stella, Yuna. You're on!" they both nodded and positioned themselves behind the curtains. The curtains were pulled away, and snake charmer music began to play. Stella began with a few simple steps and Yuna joined in. They both looked like deadly vipers ready to strike at a moment's notice, their beauty matched the vipers as did the ferocity of their movements. They both came to beautiful conclusion as the music ended, the crowd roared for the two dancers. Laurina came on to the stage and grabbed the mike. "We've asked Yuna to perform one last dance for us as a grand finale" she said. The crowd began to cheer loudly, but all noise ceased when Laurina held up her hand. "It is of Japanese origin with a mix of Hispanic culture" Laurina continued. She finished speaking and got off the stage, Yuna was handed a folding fan. A soft string instrument began to play, Yuna took slow fluid movements as she danced. She opened the fan gracefully, then the music became rough, and so did Yuna's movements. Then the music became more epic and Yuna was handed a scarf from back stage, the inside of the scarf was covered in glitter for the big finale. Then the music sped up and Yuna began to spin and twirl swiftly, the glitter fluttering everywhere. Then the music stopped momentarily as did Yuna, the glitter frozen in mid air sparkling beautifully. Then the music came back for a few moments before it ended and Yuna twirled down close to being on her knees. The crowed was even louder this time than the last time. Yuna looked out into the crowd and saw Allen. She smiled and waved, breathing heavily. Then Yuna heard it, a creaking noise from above her, she looked up to see one of the spot lights sway.

Allen saw Yuna's line of sight and followed it, the spot light above her fell. "Yuna" he shouted hoping up on the stage. His anti-akuma weapon changed as he wrapped his other arm around Yuna's waste. His anti-akuma arm held up the light as soon as it hit Allen's arm. "Are you all right" Allen whispered in Yuna's ear." Yuna sighed in relief and nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you." Allen dropped the light as everyone joined them on stage. "What happened" Stella asked hugging Yuna. "I don't know, the light just fell" Yuna replied. Laurina looked at Yuna, "Are you sure you're all right?" Yuna nodded, "I'm fine, Allen got to me before the light did." The other girl's didn't have a chance to ask her if she was all right, because Allen had decided that it was time to go home. Yuna walked alongside Allen smiling brightly. "You look awful cheery for someone who was almost killed" Allen said. Yuna shook her head, "I'm smiling cause I had fun!" Allen smiled too, "I'm glad." An awkward silence fell aver the two. "Well, Laurina let me keep the outfit from tonight" Yuna said trying to start a conversation. "That's good, it looked pretty on you" Allen said as they started to near the inn. Yuna blushed and looked away from Allen, "Thank you, for everything." Allen smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Eve was so angry, they had gotten up early and got their butts kicked by some animal cross breeds. She sat down on her bed staring out the window when the phone rang. She picked it up and was greeted by Yuna's cheerful "Hello." "Hey there Yuna what have you been up to" Eve asked. "Just some dancing, I met some friends of Allen's and they dressed me up in their dancer uniform and asked me to dance" Yuna replied. "That's good did you have fun" Eve asked. "Yeah, up until the light almost hit me" Yuna said. "Light?" Eve questioned. Yuna went into detail about the whole entire thing. "I see, keep your eyes open, there's a chance that someone is out to get you" Eve warned. "I'll keep that in mind" Yuna replied. "Oh! Got to go need to shower" Yuna said quickly. "Talk to you later" Eve said. "Yeah later" Yuna said before she hung up the phone. Kanda knocked on Eve's door. "Come in" she called. Kanda opened the door and stood in the door way, "Who were you talking to?" "Yuna" Eve replied. Kanda nodded, "Are you okay?" Eve stared at Kanda for a moment then nodded, "Y-yeah I'm fine." "Good" Kanda nodded and walked off. _That was odd, but sweet, I can't believe he was worried about me_ Eve smiled lying down in bed.

* * *

Yuna and Allen headed out the next morning in search of the innocence, which got them stuck in a bustling crowd. "Oww" Yuna was pushed on her butt. "Are you okay" the voice wasn't Allen's. Yuna looked up to see a handsome young male sanding before her. "I-I'm fine" she stuttered. The male extended his hand which Yuna took hesitantly. He helped her up but held her hand in his still. "My name is Damon, what's your name" the male smiled. "I'm Yuna Yuu" she said blushing slightly. "Yuna" Allen called bounding up. "Hey Allen" Yuna smiled. Damon dropped her hand, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend Ms. Yuu." Yuna blushed and turned to Damon, "He's not my boyfriend!" Damon smirked, "Then he won't mind if I do this." Yuna gasped as Damon pulled her by her hand and kissed her lips. Allen's eyes widened, and Yuna blushed slightly. Damon released her smiling lightly, "You're a good kisser Ms. Yuu." Yuna looked at Damon in disbelief, "Why did you do that?! I barely know you!" "Isn't it obvious, I like you" Damon replied. Yuna glared at him, "You stole my first kiss too!" Allen looked away from the two of them, "Yuna are you finished, we need to go." Yuna looked at Allen, she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Allen" she called, he just pulled away from her grasp and walked off into the crowd. Yuna stared at him as he disappeared into the crowd, tears forming in her eyes, _Allen!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yuna turned to Damon, "YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Damon smirked, "I thought he wasn't your boyfriend?"

"He wasn't, but I love him, and now he thinks I like you" Yuna shouted tears pouring from her eyes. "But you do so he wasn't mistaken" Damon smirked.

"GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU!" Yuna shouted running off. Yuna had no idea where she was running off to, but anywhere was better than where she was. Yuna continued to walk until she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yuna" a worried voice floated over her.

Yuna opened her eyes, it was dimly lit in the room, but her eyes adjusted to the lighting. Stella put her hand on Yuna's head, "You're not running a fever, that's good."

"S-Stella" Yuna stuttered. "I'm here just be still, you must be tired" Stella smiled. Yuna nodded yawning slightly, then she remembered the events from earlier. "Allen!" Yuna sat up in the bed quickly.

Stella walked over to Yuna's side, "Don't worry, we've got our girls looking for him." Tears formed in Yuna's eyes, "Why bother, he hates me."

Laurina stepped into the room, "Quite the opposite my child, he sought my guidance in order to save you." Yuna stared at Laurina, "Save me from what?"

"His other side" Laurina replied. Yuna gasped, as her mind flashed with moments from her dream. "There wasn't much I could tell him, so I told him what I could" Laurina continued. "What did you say" Yuna asked.

"To take good care of you, and I told him to look to you to save him from his self" Laurina replied. Yuna looked down at her feet, "But I messed up, big time!" Laurina sat down in the chair near her bedside, "Tell me what happened my child."

Yuna sighed, and recounted the events to her.

"Ahh, jealousy struck him" Laurina laughed.

Yuna nodded, "That would make sense…." "When he comes back tell him the truth, how you really feel" Laurina said.

Yuna blushed, "I don't think I can….." Laurina sighed, "And why not my child." "I would die of embarrassment" Yuna said frowning her cheeks still red. "You need to clear this up, before the last pieces are put into motion" Laurina said. Yuna nodded, "I'll try." Laurina nodded, "That's all I ask for."

Allen stood staring out over the railing of the balcony in his hotel room. His thoughts were swirling around in his head as a confused flurry. Right now he felt numb, but the pain would come later. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in" Allen called. Robin opened the door, "Allen you have to come with me!" "Why" Allen questioned. "Yuna, we found her collapsed outside of our studio" Robin said. Allen hurriedly pushed passed Robin and headed down the stairs.

_Yuna…._ Was the only thing on his mind now as he ran out the inn door with Robin on his heels. "Mistress Laurina said she'll be fine, but she would probably like to see you when she woke up" Robin said.

"She's not interested in me so I don't see how it matters" Allen replied.

Robin snorted slightly, "Please, you were all she had on her mind during the dances and everything." "How do you know" Allen questioned.

"I'm a telepath, I was constantly reading her mind, she's in love with you Allen" Robin replied. Allen said nothing more, what else did he need to know, tonight he would tell her. "The studio" Robin called.

Yuna was laying back in bed, her head felt like it was splitting open. Then the door to her room flew open, and Allen stood there breathing heavily.

"Allen" she started. Allen hugged her tightly as Robin closed the door leaving the two of them alone. "I'm so sorry Yuna" Allen said suddenly. Yuna felt tears move to her eyes, "No I'm sorry!" Allen pulled away from Yuna, he too had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You don't have to be sorry, I over reacted" Allen smiled. Yuna shook her head, "No, I'm sorry I haven't told you yet." Allen stared at Yuna, "What?"

Yuna blushed a deep red, "I love you Allen." Allen smiled and blushed as well, "I love you too Yuna."

Yuna hugged Allen and he hugged her back. "She did it" Stella yelled. Soon the room had filled with girls congratulating her and Allen. Yuna's cheeks stayed red a she talked with the others.

"It's time to go Yuna" Allen whispered into her ear.

Yuna nodded, "I've got to go, but we'll talk later." Stella nodded, "You two are so cute together, remember that." Allen smiled as Yuna laughed joyously, "We won't forget!"

"And if you get married, let me dance at the wedding" Stella said as Yuna and Allen started to walk out the door. Yuna blushed a very deep red, and Allen laughed.

"We're not thinking that far ahead" Allen replied as he took Yuna's hand and lead her away from the studio.

Yuna smiled lightly as she walked with Allen, "This is kind of strange."

Allen glanced at Yuna, "How so?" "I never thought this was how I would have told you" Yuna said softly. "Me too. I always thought it would be different than this" Allen agreed.

Yuna stopped for a moment, "Wait! What do we do about Kanda?" Allen stopped with her, he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "we'll think of something."

Yuna nodded, they stood there for a moment more before heading back to the inn.

"Dammit! That stupid monkey took my Sais" Eve shouted. The monkey turned back to her and stuck his tongue out at her and then swung away from tree branches. Kanda swung his Mugen at a large hawk, which circled around and scraped it's claws against his face.

"Shit" Kanda hissed chasing after the large bird. Miranda ducked as the bear's claws swung over her head, "T-this is not good!" Eve frantically chased the monkey around trying to reclaim her Sais, "Give them back, you filthy stupid animal!"

Kanda swung Mugen up trying to catch the bird, but missed every time, "I officially hate birds." "Yeah well monkey's are devil spawn" Eve growled as she fell flat on her butt. "You two are just making them angrier" Miranda shouted slightly.

Then Kanda got an idea, "Miranda switch with me, you take the bird." Miranda nodded and dived away from the bear as Kanda moved towards it.

Kanda pushed the bear back until it bumped into the tree the monkey was in and knocked the monkey out of the tree. Eve ran over and took her Sais away from the monkey.

"Yes" Eve smiled. The three exorcists were now able to stand against the hybrids effectively. Kanda and Eve took the chance to distract the animals while Miranda grabbed the innocence, the plan was a success.

"Run Miranda" Eve shouted as they took off. Miranda was being targeted by the animals. "Help" Miranda shouted as a giant hawk swooped down at her.

Eve shot a bolt of lightning out and it zapped the bird, the bird backed off and didn't try again. Most of the animals backed off when Eve had zapped them, but a few were persistent like the bear.

"Come on" Eve shouted smacking the hog away for a seventh time.

"We're almost there" Kanda called. The gates to the city grew closer and the animals grew fewer. "We can do this" Eve shouted ducking from the bears grasp as Kanda knocked it away with his Mugen.

"Remind me why we can't just kill these animals" Eve shouted.

"Most of these are protected species, though I'm not sure which ones are" Miranda replied. "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is getting back to the city" Kanda snapped.

It was just a little farther, when a snake tripped up Eve. "Dammit" she shouted falling to the ground. She turned around to the animals preparing for a fight.

The bear stood before her standing on its hind legs. "Oh shit" Eve mumbled stepping back slightly. Kanda turned back to see the bear corner Eve.

"Dammit! Look out Eve!" he shouted turning back for her. "What should I do" Miranda shouted. "Keep running" Kanda threw over his shoulder. Miranda nodded and dashed to the city gate.

Eve put her Sais up for protection, but the bear swatted them out of her hands. Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and ran the bear through with it.

"That'll teach him" Kanda said rather coldly as he sheathed his Mugen. Kanda grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her along, "Let's get moving their coming."

Eve nodded and they ran for the city.

"Now that we have the innocence we can go home" Yuna smiled holding the small object in her hand. Allen nodded and smiled, "That's all we came here to do, so we're finished." Yuna took Allen's hand in her's, she smiled at him, "Well, let's go!" Allen nodded and they headed for the station, but they were stopped along the way.

Robin and Damon stood baring their path. "Could you two please move" Yuna asked stepping forward. Allen pulled her back, "Don't Yuna, they're akuma." Yuna looked at him, "Why didn't you notice it before?"

Robin laughed, "Because, we're not your run of the mill akuma. We're higher than level two's, and with that comes greater powers." "Prepare to die" Damon said his hands turning into blades.

**Sorry this chapter came uber late… Major writer's block, thanks you for all the messages encouraging me too continue, and I hope you keep on encouraging me so I'll never quit this! Thank you for all of your support, and a very big thanks to those who like the other things I've done. You guys all rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuna jumped back her fan flying from her hands, it landed some where far behind her with a thud.

"You're unarmed exorcist," Robin began with a smirk, "your nothing without your precious innocence."

Yuna smirked back, "You're right, I'm nothing without my innocence, too bad for you I still have it."

"What" Robin questioned stepping back slightly.

"I'm different from the exorcists you normally face," Yuna began the wind picking up around her, "when I was a little girl, I was killed by a heart disease, but I had been chosen by the innocence as an accommodator."

"So what," Robin began, "that doesn't explain why your still here now!"

"The innocence is my new heart, it's the only thing keeping me alive," Yuna confessed looking down at her feet.

Robin's arms turned to fire again, "Then I'll just have to separate you from your dear innocence!"

Robin's flames stretched out quickly towards Yuna, but she didn't even have to move before the fire had been blown away.

"Since that's not working" Robin began, her arms returning to normal, "then I'll try this."

The air became full of black smoke, the smoke from a fire.

Yuna fell to her knees coughing and trying to catch a breath of fresh air.

Allen brought his claw down trying to catch Damon under it, but Damon was to fast for that.

"Your such a bore," Damon began with a sigh, "I bet Robin's having more fun with Yuna."

Allen's arm shifted into the cannon like shape, and he pointed it at Damon, "You should focus on our battle and not worry about theirs."

"Really?" Damon said with a smirk, "I would worry about the other battle if I were you, cause it seems like Yuna might be losing."

Allen glared at Damon trying not to take his eyes off of him to look at the other battle.

"She can handle that akuma on her own" Allen said as he fired at Damon.

Damon flipped up into the air, his left arm transforming into a blade. He came down brining the blade straight towards Allen.

Allen's arm changed slightly so the cannon became a beam like sword and rushed to meet Damon's blade with his own.

They crossed blades, Damon smirked at Allen, and Allen glared back up at him.

"Pretty good exorcist," Damon began, "I can see why many of our comrades have fallen to you."

Allen pushed Damon back his arm reforming back into it's original claw like shape, "Bring salvation to this tortured soul! Cross Grave!"

Allen ran his claw through Damon, Damon's body broke down to show a spirit of a young girl, she smiled at Allen and vanished.

Yuna covered her mouth and looked around, but the smoke was far to thick, she couldn't see anything.

"Looking for me exorcist" Robin's voice was behind her.

A large blast of wind shot out in that direction, but Robin was no longer there.

"Dammit" Yuna hissed starting to feel light headed.

Robin stepped out in front of Yuna, "What's wrong? Feeling a little light headed?"

"No" Yuna shouted standing up and becoming very dizzy.

"That's it" Yuna shouted removing her hands from her mouth, the wind began to pick up and blow the smoke away.

"Raging cyclone" Yuna shouted the wind became faster, blowing all of the smoke away.

Robin was no where in sight.

"Yuna! Above you!" Allen shouted.

Yuna looked up as Robins flames shot down on her, Yuna formed a wind made bubble around herself to protect her from the flames.

Yuna made the bubble expand rapidly, knocking Robin back into a building.

Yuna fell to her knees breathing heavily, "Finish her off Allen!"

Allen nodded as her arm morphed into the cannon sword and ran at Robin, running her through with it.

Robin did the same as Damon, only an older male spirit appeared and showed a small sense of gratitude before disappearing.

Yuna walked over to Allen smiling, "We saved two souls today."

"I know" Allen said his arm returning to normal, "it's great to know we ended the suffering for two of the thousands of souls the Earl has."

"Hey Allen" Yuna said with a serious look.

Allen looked at her, "Yes Yuna?"

"About what I said about my innocence earlier," Yuna began as Allen nodded for her to continue, "I meant every word of it, that fan is just for show, my heart is really innocence."

"So" Allen said.

Yuna stared at Allen for moment before shaking her head, "You're right, it shouldn't really matter, cause I'm still me!"

Allen smiled, "Exactly."

"Ready to go" Yuna asked motioning to the train station.

Allen nodded, "I'm ready to get this mission over with."

Eve sighed she was sitting in the cafeteria pushing her food around on her plate, that mission wasn't worth what they went through for it, she had never been so tired and sore in her life.

"How are you feeling" Kanda asked sitting down opposite of her with his own tray.

"Alright, I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm fine" Eve replied with a yawn.

Kanda nodded as he picked his chopsticks up, Eve looked at him for a moment then grabbed a strawberry from her plate.

"Yuna and Allen should be returning from their mission soon" Eve said popping the strawberry in her mouth before pulling out the top of it (you know the part with the leaves.)

Kanda nodded, not really looking to say anything else.

"Say something" Eve whined, "or else it's not fun to tell you stuff."

Kanda eyed Eve for a moment before looking back to his food saying, "I've been thinking lately… we should tell Yuna about Allen."

"But this is something Allen should tell her," Eve began, "you said so yourself."

"I know but…."Kanda said placing his chopsticks on his tray.

Eve smiled a little, "You worried about Yuna. I am too"

They sat in silence for long time, the only noises where from the people around them, before Eve broke the silence again.

"Have you thought of anything to help Allen yet" she asked.

Kanda shook his head, "I've been in the library ever since we came back, but I can't seem to find anything."

"I see" Eve said pushing her strawberries around her plate, "don't work yourself so hard."

"Allen, about that one nightmare I had not to long ago," Yuna began.

Allen glanced over at her, "What about it?" he asked before looking back out the window.

"Laurina told me something about it, but I want to hear the full truth from you" Yuna said determined to get him too tell her the truth.

Allen looked over at her with a pained expression, "I don't know much about it myself, but I do know that it's dangerous to be around me when he takes over."

"Who?"

"The 14th" Allen replied looking down at his feet as Timcanpy circled around the small room on the train.

"The 14th" Yuna repeated slightly confused.

Allen looked back up at her, "That's all I really know, I had asked Laurina to tell me more, but she didn't even know."

"I see" Yuna said nodding once before asking, "why wouldn't you talk to me about it when I had the nightmare?"

Allen smiled, "Well you were already frightened, I really didn't want to scare you even more."

"Oh" Yuna smiled, "that's a pretty good reason."

Yuna looked down at her feet and Allen looked back out the window, an awkward and tense silence fell over them_._

_There's a foreboding feeling in the air,_ Yuna thought,_ what is this?_

**Cliffhanger! I think this chapter came out pretty well, all except for the battle scene. Blah please review, and tell me your opinions on how the next chapter should go cause I'm hitting writer's block again. Lol anyway. Sorry if Kanda is OOC, but he is starting to warm up to Eve so I thought he might be slightly nicer to her.**


End file.
